


The Problem With Druids

by MaryFairy



Series: Merlin One-Shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: :), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), how does one tag exactly, please be nice to me, this is the first thing ive posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFairy/pseuds/MaryFairy
Summary: Arthur wants to include the Druids in his kingdom and under his rule.The Druids want to be ruled by their own king.Merlin is both annoyed and fed up with everything at this point.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	The Problem With Druids

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, this is the first story I wrote on Merlin, and the first story I ever posted on this website. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted, but it is a ONESHOT and I wrote it when I was TWELVE. Please be nice :)

There aren't many things that are a problem when it comes to druids. They are a kind-hearted and caring people, taking in those who are afraid of themselves and their powers, teaching them that magic is neither good nor evil, but a conduit for both. But there is one thing that Merlin cannot stand about the druids. The fact that they are so impatient when it comes to him and his magic. They just don't seem to understand that if Arthur finds out, Merlin will be killed.

That is the reason Merlin is now being dragged to the dungeons underneath the castle. Well, that and the fact that Arthur is a prat.

But, we're getting ahead of ourselves.

⚔

It was a beautiful day when Merlin awoke. Or so he thought it would be, seeing as the sun had not yet risen. Merlin smiled happily to himself, he was going to be on time for once. He strolled through the corridors at a leisurely pace, passing by the kitchens to retrieve the king's breakfast, before making his way to the royal chambers. He was expecting to yet again have to drag the oversized child out of his bed. He was not, however, expecting the king to be awake, dressed and subsequently annoyed that he had done so unassisted.

Suddenly, Merlin knew this was going to be a bad day.

And he was right. After loading Merlin with chores to 'help sort out his incompetence', he announced that the poor servant would then be required to attend another of the king's meetings. Merlin nearly groaned, but held it back when he saw the glare Arthur was sending him, just daring him to complain.

So he didn't. He just nodded his head, picked up his master's armour, and left. His good mood had vanished anyway, why should he bother trying to be funny? Merlin practically ran down to the armoury, in a hurry to start his chores so he could at least be on time for the stupid meeting. So he was pleasantly surprised when, nearly three hours later, he was completely done. Gaius had no errands to send the boy on, and his list from the king was finished. Merlin sighed and relaxed into his bed a little more, maybe he could catch up on some sleep while he had nothing better to do.

"MERLIN!" Came the yell, followed by the door to his chambers crashing open. Merlin let out a rather undignified squark and tried to stand up, only managing to twist himself in his blankets and flop onto the ground in a heap. Arthur chuckled from where he stood in the doorway, before suddenly turning somewhat serious. "Now, I have something I need from you. So get that lazy arse off the floor and come with me." He turned and marched back out the door, not once checking to see if his manservant was following him.

Merlin sighed to himself. Well, it had been nice while it lasted. Sighing again, he picked himself up off the ground, brushed away any dust, and ran after his king.

⚔

Merlin sat in awe at what the king had told him. He wanted to do what? Merlin was shocked, to say the least. Shocked and relieved. But he had one question, "What changed your mind?" Arthur looked contemplative, thinking a while before answering, "I grew up believing that magic was evil, that all users of magic are corrupt and should be killed. I'm not saying that sorcerers aren't still this, as they chose to use their magic, and chose to kill with it. But the druids are a peaceful people, and I wish to mend at least some of the damage my father and I have done to them." Merlin couldn't believe it. Arthur wanted to welcome the druids into Camelot? It was more than he could have wished for at that moment. Sure, Arthur still thought that sorcerers were evil, along with magic itself. Still, Merlin's people, or rather Emrys' people, would finally be safe from persecution and freed from the constant fear of an attack by Camelot on their people.

"However, I would like your opinion on the matter, before I bring it before the court today." Ah. So that's why Merlin was here. It would also explain the hesitant looks Arthur kept sending him as he asked. "Well", Merlin started, pleased to finally have a chance to change the laws for magic in Camelot, "I think it's a GREAT idea! You must go through with it! The druids would never seek to harm you, and freeing them like this, would go a long way in helping Camelot to prosper." Arthur stared at him for a while, contemplating the look of pure joy found on his manservant's face at the news. "Very well, then. Fetch Sir Leon, would you? I need to gather the Round Table at once."

Merlin yet again ran from Arthur's chambers, only this time, he had the biggest grin anyone had ever seen on his face, and the way he ran was almost... graceful. Agile. But most people just shrugged it off, Merlin was a strange one after all.

⚔

The council meeting had gone surprisingly well. Many members were all for the idea, some even expressing their relief at allowing the druids to become people of Camelot. Only a few disagreed, Arthur's uncle, Agravaine, being one, but they were vastly outnumbered, their disapproval drowned out by the excited chatter as the majority of the Round Table started to come up with ideas on how, exactly, to get the word out to the druids. Eventually, they came up with a somewhat solid plan. "Alright, so knights, pair off and ride out to the druid camps near here, tell them what has happened, show them that this is no trick, then ask if they would spread the news. If they offer, stay the night before returning home. Do not force them to accept you, show them that we mean them no harm. You leave at dawn. Any objections?" Arthur looked at those assembled around him, the Lords who had been arguing before now silent. "Good. Dismissed." At that, everyone rose from their seats and left, chatting about the new laws and the changes they would bring for the people of Camelot.

"I think that went pretty well." Arthur sighed before turning to face his manservant. "Yes, Merlin, I would say it did. Now come along," He added with a sly grin, "I'm sure we can find some more chores for you to do before you decide to go running off to the tavern again." This time it was Merlin who sighed, rolling his eyes before trotting next to his king, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Clotpole." Arthur shot him a playful glare, Merlin flashing him a grin back before taking off at a sprint, the Once and Future King chasing after him.

Maybe today would be okay after all.

⚔

The next few weeks were spent in tense meetings, druid leaders debating the new laws Arthur wanted to put in place. "So you want us to join together, and live under your rule?" Arthur nodded. "It is the easiest way to make sure everyone in Camelot accepts you and feels safe around your magic." The druids, however, were less than impressed. They promised to return within a month with their answer. Arthur agreed and sent them on their way. Many of the druids were in awe when they saw Merlin, some going to call out his druid name before Merlin managed to connect their minds and beg them not to reveal his cover, which was harder than expected, as they wished for the mighty Emrys to stand up from the shadows and lead them in what to do, rather than have to make the decision themselves.

⚔

So one day, when everyone was gathered in the throne room, Merlin wasn't too surprised when the doors banged open, and an angry sorcerer stormed in. With a muttered word and a flash of gold, everyone in the throne room was suddenly unable to move—everyone except Merlin that is. The sorcerer threw back their hood, revealing mousy brown hair, black eyes and the druid symbol tattooed across his cheek.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" He boomed, "After all you have done to my people, you DARE to ask us to follow you?! You, who has slaughtered fathers, mothers, children. You, who has forced us into hiding, stamped out any trace of magic from your kingdom and allowed our children to be raised in terror. You and your father nearly drove my people to _extinction_. No. We will not follow you. The Council of the Druids has come to another arrangement. We will have our own king, a king to negotiate on our behalf, a king who can protect us from harm and will rule over us as a people, not a part of any land. These are our terms, what do you say?"

With a wave of his hand and another muttered spell, Arthur found himself able to move. He stayed silent for a while, contemplating all possible outcomes, all sides of the agreement, before answering. "Very well. What is the name of your king, and when shall I meet him?"

The druid smirked, looking over Arthur's shoulder and locking eyes with a black-haired, blue-eyed serving boy. "You have already met our king, milord." He said, "And he has many names. Our people call him Emrys, but you may know him by another. Merlin."

Dead silence followed the druid's claim. Then it clicked. The druids wanted a sorcerer as a king, and they volunteered Merlin. Merlin has magic. Arthur slowly turned to face him, the manservant's face had gone deathly pale, fear filling dull, blue eyes. Merlin straightened up, glancing at the barely concealed mix of rage and horror on his friend's faces, before turning to the druid.

"Ashiel." He stated, voice steady despite the negative swirl of emotions on his face. "How many times have I told all of you that I do not wish to be your king, nor do I wish for you to shout my secret in front of my friends?" It was here his voice broke. "How many times have I told you that Arthur _doesn't know_?"

The king in question slowly recovered from his shock, not just at the druid, Ashiel's, claim that Merlin was a king, but the fact that the manservant wasn't even trying to deny it. Like he had been fighting against this all along and was resigned to the fact that the druids wouldn't give up, no matter what. "Guards!" He croaked out, "Seize him!" The guards jumped into action, latching onto Merlin's wrists, the boy not even trying to resist.

"Please, Arthur, I can explain. Just let me-" Arthur held up his hand. "You have lied to me, all these years. You are not the man I thought you were, and I don't want to hear another word from you. Take him to the dungeons, make sure he is shackled and secure." The guards nodded once, dragging the newly exposed sorcerer away. Arthur rubbed a hand over his face, forcing himself to keep moving on, to show that he is a strong leader, that this doesn't affect him when it really does. He's questioning everything, wondering if everyone he loves is going to betray him. And it hits him. He loves Merlin, loves him as a brother, and that's what makes this so much harder. But he has to move on, he has other things to deal with, rather than dwell on the betrayal of his brother. He turns back to the druid, opening his mouth to say something, anything, but the man is already gone.

⚔

Gwen is still in shock. She has tears running down her cheeks as she watches the face of her best friend crumple when the king refuses to listen. She doesn't know how to deal with what's happened. She hasn't been queen for very long, and she isn't sure she can deal with this in a way that's good for Camelot. She looks to her side, the knights of the round table seem to be having the same debate as she. Merlin has magic. Magic is evil. Does that mean Merlin is evil? But, that doesn't make sense. Merlin, who goes out of his way to help others. Merlin who's smile never fades and brightens up the castle. Merlin, who hates even the _thought_ of killing innocent creatures. How can that Merlin be the same one who succumbed to the evils of magic? It just doesn't make sense.

Gwaine feels betrayed. He doesn't care about the magic, the royal title, any of it. He cares that even when Gwaine trusted him with his deepest, darkest secrets, even when Gwaine told him about his father's nobility, Merlin didn't trust him enough to tell him anything. Gwaine thought he was his best friend! But obviously, Merlin doesn't feel the same.

Leon doesn't know what to think. Out of all the knights of the round table, he has been by Arthur's side the longest. He's seen the positive change that Merlin brought to him. He knows that Arthur will be crushed by this. But he was also raised in Camelot, meaning he was raised to believe magic is evil, that it corrupts and destroys everything good. So Leon is torn. Does he stand by the quirky little manservant that had become his friend? Or does he stick to the rigid upbringing that would have him drag Merlin to the stake and leave him to die?

Percival and Elyan, while knowing Merlin for the least amount of time, are extremely protective of the boy. They cannot believe that the kind, friendly servant they swore to protect is using magic. They cannot believe that makes him evil. How could one so young and innocent be corrupted by something so vile? It just doesn't make sense.

⚔

Merlin is dragged off to the dungeons and chained to the wall. The guards lock the cell door behind them and hurry back up the stairs, probably to get away from the sorcerer, Merlin thinks. He hangs there limply, wondering how it even came to this. He _told_ those druids that he didn't want this, he _told_ them what would happen if Arthur found out. And he was right! Not that he's very happy about that. He isn't sure how long he sits on the straw-covered ground, but the cells slowly darken as the sun sets, and still, no one has come to see him.

The next few days go by somewhat like this. A guard escorts a maid in with his food, leaving it at his feet while the soldier glares at him, just _daring_ him to move. A few times Merlin has had to skip his meal, the guards taking pleasure in leaving it just out of his reach. Merlin just sags against the wall, chained hands resting on the floor, barely reacting to the taunts thrown at him, or moving at all.

Three weeks pass before Merlin has any contact with his friends. Harried voices and loud footsteps float down the corridor towards his cell, Merlin perking up for the first time since he was locked down there. Then, from around the corner, Gwen appears, a stern look on her face as she berated the guards for not letting her down sooner. "Yes I know the King banned anyone from coming down to see him, but, unless you forgot, I am your Queen, so you answer to me as well, and I wish to see the sorcerer."

Merlin had looked up, but when he heard that, he sighed, slumping back against the wall. Sure, he was her oldest friend, but he still had magic, and magic was evil. He was evil. At least she was trying to speak to him. That was further than Arthur had gone.

"Merlin? Merlin, can you hear me?" Gwen crouched down in front of him, a worried look on her face. Merlin nodded. "Are you alright?" Merlin shrugged. "Do they feed you?" Merlin shrugged again, "Sometimes." he mumbled. Gwen looked furious. It went on like this for some time, Gwen asking various questions and Merlin giving noncommittal or nonverbal responses. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see her, he just couldn't be bothered to make an effort to cheer her up, when no one seemed to care if he lived or died. He knew that Gwen was there for him, but he also knew that she would not be letting him go. Eventually, she had to leave, but only after promising to come and see him again and threatening the guards into feeding him properly.

The next week passed in a similar fashion. Merlin would be given a bland meal in the morning and at night, followed by a visit from the queen, Gwen hurrying down to spend at least an hour with him before she was needed elsewhere. They talked about everything, much like they did when they first met, taking care to keep away from topics such as magic or Arthur. In fact, the king was barely even mentioned in her visits, and Merlin was able to escape from the bleak outlook that was his future for a while. Tonight was much the same, Gwen shuffled into the cell, kneeling next to the black-haired man and greeting him with a radiant smile, one that he couldn't help but return. They talked for hours, until even the flames in the braziers started to dim, and Gwen stood up, brushing off her dress with an apologetic smile before promising him to return the next day. Merlin smiled at her in return, thanking her for her company and settling in on the hay to sleep. The next day Merlin waited for her, becoming slightly more concerned when she didn't show. 'Maybe she just couldn't get away; I'm sure she'll be here tomorrow.' He thought, getting ready to sleep. But when the next day came and went, she still didn't show up. Along with the next. And the next. Merlin slowly became used to his new schedule, the missed meals and isolation taking a toll on his body and mind as he waited for his friend to come back.

But she never did.

⚔

Gwen raged in her chambers, furious at her husband for banning her from seeing her friend. She _knew_ Merlin wasn't evil; he couldn't be. But of course, she had to marry a pig-headed _prat_ like Arthur. Poor Merlin was trapped down in the dungeons, and Gwen was just as much of a prisoner as he was. Every day, Arthur would come in, attempting to see if the 'spell' Merlin had put on her had worn off. And every day, Gwen would try to convince him that Merlin was innocent.

Neither ever got what they wanted.

Meanwhile, Merlin remained in irons, that small spark of hope that had grown within him when Gwen visited slowly diminishing. Arthur sat on his throne, pondering what to do, letting his anger at the betrayal get the better of him as he continued to excuse his reaction to Merlin's magic. He knew Merlin wasn't a druid, but that they expected him to be king? To be able to rule over them, and make decisions for them? Arthur just couldn't accept it.

It wasn't so much the fact that Merlin had magic, no, on the contrary, it explained so much, and Arthur was actually very pleased to know that the clumsy manservant could protect himself in times of need. No. It was the fact that he _lied._ It was the fact that even though Arthur had poured out his darkest secrets to the man he considered a brother, Merlin couldn't find it in him to do the same. So he locked him up, burying his hurt under the years of fear and hatred drilled into him since birth, and disregarded anything Merlin had to say.

But the sorcerer locked in his dungeon was never far from his mind.

⚔

Many months passed like this. Merlin, slowly losing hope while chained in the dungeons, Arthur becoming increasingly restless as his mind wanders to the predicament of his manservant and Gwen, growing colder towards her husband as he continues to forbid her contact with her friend.

Camelot had never been so silent.

Arthur wished to distract himself from the warlock locked in his dungeons, so he decided to bring forward the meeting with the druid leaders, hopefully getting them to discuss new terms to their arrangement, now that he had their 'king' locked in his cells. But the druids refused to be swayed. Arthur argued with them, back and forth, trying to get them to understand, to just _see,_ that he wouldn't, _couldn't,_ trust their king, a person who he has known for years, who has _lied_ to him for years. Eventually, Arthur sent them away again, promising to continue the negotiations at a later date.

Then, he steeled his resolve, straightened his spine, and began the walk to the dungeons.

⚔

Merlin had been in here for nearly a year now, slowly losing any hope of seeing his friends again, slowly succumbing to the darkness that threatened to swallow him whole. Arthur had found out who he was and refused to accept him. Arthur _hated_ him.

He was a monster.

Merlin was jerked from his thoughts at the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall. He looked up, confused, it was not yet his mealtime, and he almost _never_ got visitors. So who could it be? He stood, chains clinking, and moved to the bars, gazing out to catch a glimpse of whoever was coming down. However, at the flash of red and glint of blond, he hurried away, curling up in the corner and hiding his head. He would not look at that man. He just _couldn't._

⚔

Arthur rounded the corner to see his former servant curled up in a ball, as far away from him as possible. He was thinner and paler than Arthur had ever seen, his usually messy hair resting flat against his forehead. "Merlin..." he whispered, almost falling to his knees at the sight of his friend cowering from him. "Are you alright?" Maybe it was a stupid question, but Arthur couldn't help it. Merlin was his friend, his _brother,_ and Arthur had betrayed him. _He deceived you first._ A voice whispered in his mind. _He has magic. He's EVIL!_ The voice sounded suspiciously like Uther. _He_ deserves _this._ But another voice joined in, this one appearing more like Gwen. _No, he doesn't. He isn't evil. He's your friend._ Arthur was conflicted. So he resolved to listen to Merlin for the first time since he learned of his betrayal. No. Not betrayal. _Magic._

"Merlin... why did you do this? Why would you learn something so dangerous?" Okay so maybe he hadn't entirely accepted the benefits of magic, but at least he was willing to listen. Merlin shrugged, slowly uncurling himself before answering. "I didn't learn it, not at first. I was born with golden eyes, Sire." The king was shocked. Born with magic? _Born_ with it? How can someone be born with something so evil? Unless magic isn't evil. Arthur's confusion only rose. "How can someone be born with magic? That just doesn't make any sense." Merlin cracked a broken smile. "I'm the only one. I'm not a sorcerer; I'm a warlock. My birth was destined from the beginning of time."

Arthur's face paled.

⚔

Merlin was wary of the king as he knelt outside his cell. He didn't particularly feel like talking, especially to the person who had ordered his imprisonment and resulting isolation, but he didn't really blame Arthur. He had been raised to believe magic was evil and had already had so many of his loved ones betray him. Merlin was just another in a long, long list who had lied to his face. Merlin understood this, but it didn't make it hurt any less. So when Arthur asked him why, why he'd learnt magic, why he'd lied to his face for so many years, Merlin decided to answer him truthfully for once. And when Arthur still looked so confused, Merlin couldn't help but crack a smile.

Arthur looked so shocked. He must have put it together. Merlin's birth was destined to happen. Merlin is Emrys. Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer to walk this earth. But _Merlin_ is _Emrys_. So Merlin is the most powerful warlock on the planet. And he's been serving Arthur for years.

Merlin decided to help him along a bit. "I don't just have magic, Arthur, I _am_ magic."

Merlin snorted as the king fainted.

⚔

When Arthur came to, he was still laying by the cell, except Merlin was next to him, muttering something under his breath while his eyes flashed gold. The king scrambled backwards, his first reaction at seeing magic performed in front of him, before relaxing slightly at the sight of his manservant, still chained up, grinning hesitantly at him. "It's alright, Arthur," he murmured, like the king was a spooked horse, "You passed out, I was just making sure you were alright."

"I-I did?" Arthur stuttered, "What happened?" "Well, I'm guessing you figured out who I am and what that means, but I can't be sure," Merlin replied. Arthur nodded. "Y-you're Emrys. The most powerful warlock to walk this earth." Merlin tilted his head. "How do you know about Emrys? If I may ask that is." "Well, as I said, I've been looking into how to create peaceful ties with the Druids, and I thought it couldn't hurt to learn some of their legends. Emrys and the Once and Future King was one of those." Arthur paused and thought for a moment before opening his mouth again, "How long was I out for?" Merlin laughed hesitantly, shaking his head, "Only about five minutes after you _fainted_ like a _girl_." Arthur shook his head. "I did NOT _faint_ ; I was just surprised is all." "Sure... whatever you say, Sire." Merlin teased. Arthur sent him a playful glare, glad that they were already basically back to normal. "You know I'm going to have to hear all about it, right?" Merlin nodded, a spark of life returning to those desolate eyes. "I will do my best to explain it, Arthur, I promise."

The king then called for the guards, ordering them to release the warlock and have him sent to the throne room, where he would be soon, after gathering the Knights of the Round Table for a quick meeting.

⚔

Needless to say, the others were more than relieved to see the always-cheerful manservant back by Arthur's side. That went surprisingly far in convincing Merlin that this wasn't some sort of cruel trick that would end with his death. The law to free magic helped too, of course.

Now, that's not to say that Merlin was ready to trust Arthur again fully. There were a lot of hurts, on both sides, that needed to be mended before everything could go back to normal. Well. As normal as possible when your skinny, cheeky and quite frankly, disrespectful manservant has magic, but it's Camelot. I'm sure they'll figure it out soon enough. Merlin started by explaining his magic, his destiny, his life, everything. The king and his knights, along with the queen and the physician, listened with rapt attention, barely able to comprehend the magnitude of loss their friend had faced and hidden from them, even Gaius, who knew more than most. But they worked hard to remedy all the pain he had suffered, then shared their own stories, secrets about them that no one else knew (who knew Gwaine was actually a noble, and _Leon_ of all people, had a wife?) and soon they were joking around like usual, teasing and laughing like the old friends they were.

And of course, let's not forget the reason why this started in the first place. The Druids received a stern talking-to from their new king, but Emrys was quite happy to forgive them, after all, they only wanted what was best for their people, despite the effects it had on those around them.

⚔

So, Avalon was created, Merlin and Arthur _finally_ forgave each other, Merlin was the court sorcerer and was utterly _fantastic_ with Arthur and Gwen's children. A fact the king couldn't comprehend, and the knights were jealous of. Destiny was complete, and Fate smiled down on her creations.

Obviously, there were always those who were unhappy with something or another, or an evil beast terrorising some part of the kingdom, but it wouldn't be fun if nothing ever happened, would it?

Unfortunately, this is where we leave our heroes, as, despite the many adventures to be had, and arguments still to be disputed, Our own story ends here. With peace and happiness at last.

"MERLIN!"

Well, maybe not so much peace, but happiness at least.


End file.
